Orgulloso de ti
by SakataOzura
Summary: Spencer Wright siempre tuvo la incertidumbre de saber por qué el director Glen Ponzi le odiaba y molestaba tanto. Desconoce que la solución a tal interrogante no es lo que esperaba y consigue más que una simple respuesta. Muerte de personaje/ Older!Spencer/ Probables daños emocionales(?)/


**¡Hola! ¡Aquí les habla Sakata Ozura!**

**Bueno, jaja es el primer fanfic que subo aquí, he escrito varios pero es el primero que me animo a subir, más que nada porque no hay fanfictions que incluyan a Ponzi como personaje principal. Sé que muchos odiamos al director por hacerle la vida imposible a Spence xD, pero yo creo que debe ser por algo y aquí plasmé mi idea, quizá te haga cambiar de parecer la forma en cómo lo vez. Espero que les guste, si es que recibo buena respuesta de parte de todos ustedes subiré otro capítulo que sería el último sino esto quedará como One-Shot pero eso lo veré después.**

**Sin más que decir que no pueda mencionar al final xD, aquí el fanfic.**

* * *

**Ni "Dude that's my ghost!" ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si me pertenecieran el programa no saldría ni al aire(?)**

**La historia es de mi total autoría y pensamiento loco psicópata.**

**Agradescamos a Jan Van Rijsselberge por crear esta maravillosa serie. Te amamos asdsad(?).**

* * *

**Orgulloso de ti.**

**Spencer Wright** se paseaba por la oficina del ex director de la escuela Beverly Beverly; **Glen Ponzi**. Recordaba que en sus años de estudiante era una gran molestia el cargar con el peso de la personalidad del mayor, nunca había sabido bien por qué pero Ponzi le **odiaba**. Recordaba que le ponía a hacer tareas imposibles, lo mandaba a castigo sin razón alguna y hacía su vida de secundaria mucho más infernal, sumado a eso la falta de atención de sus padres, las constantes burlas de sus compañeros y finalmente cargar con las tonterías que su mejor amigo **Billy** realizaba constantemente.

Nunca entendió por qué, quería llevarse bien con aquel hombre, más que nada para que le dejara en paz pero simplemente no podía. Ahora, pensando en esto, se cuestionó qué rayos estaba haciendo en esa oficina… ah sí, debía revisar las cosas del director que quedaron en aquella estancia dado que era la única persona que se ofreció para hacerlo, al parecer no era muy querido dado que nadie más lo hizo.

El castaño ya no era aquel niño de 14 años del que todos se burlaban. Se había convertido en el mejor director de películas de terror en esos tiempos y según muchas revistas _"El director más sexy de la generación"_ Pero claro, era un guapo joven de 24 años, soltero y experto en efectos especiales ¿Quién no lo consideraría sexy?

Pero en fin, nos salimos del tema ¿en qué estábamos? Ah sí.

¿Saben ustedes por qué Spencer revisaba las cosas de Glen? La razón es fácil, el director de la secundaria había fallecido unos días atrás y dado que se necesitaba desalojar el espacio para que un nuevo director ocupara el mando más alto de la escuela, necesitaban que alguien revisara las cosas personales del mayor o simplemente quedarían en la basura. Wright se enteró de esto y aunque nunca le agradó mucho Ponzi, no tenía ningún rencor contra él.

Llevaba alrededor de dos horas revisando cajas, papeles y libros. No tenía mucho tiempo por lo que mejor decidió llevar todo lo que encontrara a su auto y revisarlo en su casa. Billy, quien le acompañaba, decidió llevar todo lo que estuviera en esa habitación de regreso y esperarlo en casa. A Spencer le agradó la idea y apenas vio al fantasma irse en dirección a su hogar dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Sin embargo sus pies se toparon con algo, un libro.

Spencer gruñó por lo bajo, Cobra siempre debía olvidar algo y seguramente tiraría cosas por el camino con lo distraído que es.

Se agachó y tomó el libro en sus manos, notaba que la pasta era de cuero café muy bien pulido con incrustaciones doradas dando el aspecto de algo muy antiguo. Hojeó aquel libro dándose cuenta que los escritos eran constantes, con fechas y un saludo siempre igual, así es, era un diario.

Parecía ser el diario de Glen Ponzi e inmediatamente se interesó. Dicen que leer un diario ajeno es malo pero era el único con esa tarea y además no contaba si ya estaba muerto ¿o sí?

Abrió el diario leyéndolo rápidamente. Las primeras hojas que parecían ser las más gastadas eran de hace años, el mismo tiempo que Spencer permanecía cursando la escuela secundaria. Casi todas estas mencionaban lo que planeaba hacer para conquistar a la señora Rumsfield, itinerarios para su trabajo y por supuesto pensamientos no muy gratos sobre el cineasta. En todas las fechas hasta el día de su graduación la palabra Spencer Wright iba seguido de _"niño malcriado, molesto, insolente, etc."_ El cineasta frunció el ceño, si no guardaba rencor hacia Ponzi en ese momento, leyendo el diario sí que cambiaría su opinión.

Abrió el diario en una página que llamó su atención, el día después de su graduación de secundaria.

* * *

"**Junio 10 del 2014**

**Querido diario…**

_Ayer, nuestros estudiantes de la escuela Beverly Beverly se graduaron, me siento orgulloso de solo ver sus rostros de triunfo y determinación. __**Wright**__ se ha ido para siempre y eso me alegra._

_Por fin no más dolores de cabeza. Seré sólo yo y Lorenzo. _

_En fin, Lorenzo pide de comer, debo irme. Quizá no me veas ya tan seguido diario, pero seguiré escribiendo."_

* * *

El aludido volvió a fruncir su ceño, en serio ni siquiera podía decir algo bueno de él incluso cuando ya se había graduado. Lo peor es que nunca supo el por qué Ponzi le odiaba tanto, no es que él fuera un santo, pero no realizaba cosas de mucha magnitud y las acciones que hacía a propósito en contra del director eran puras _"cucharadas de su propia medicina"_ y no eran seguidas.

Dudó en seguir leyendo, quizá se enojaría más, y conociendo su temperamento no le extrañaría que en pocos años terminara con úlceras gástricas del puro coraje, sin embargo **algo** le dijo que siguiera leyendo.

Pasó algunas páginas que ya no tenían fechas tan seguidas y paró en otra. El día de la graduación de preparatoria.

* * *

"**Junio 18 del 2016**

_**Querido diario…**_

_Hace unos días fue la fiesta para los alumnos de la secundaria que se gradúan este año, me parece ver éxito en todos ellos, eso me hace sentir feliz como docente._

_Me enteré que __**Beverly High School**__ celebró de igual manera hoy la graduación de los alumnos de tercero. Fui de curioso y mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando en la lista de honor se encontraba Spencer Wright ¿lo recuerdas? Nunca pensé verlo ahí… no sé cómo expresar mi sentir._

_En fin, Lorenzo no se ha sentido bien, necesito __**cuidarlo**__, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión"_

* * *

Suspiró pesadamente ¿le sorprendía? El simple hecho de alejarse de la presión que le ejercía el director llevó sus calificaciones hasta el cielo y por supuesto se graduó con honores y con uno de los mejores promedios –sin poder ganar a su mejor amiga Shanilla.- pero era la ferviente muestra de que la razón de sus problemas en secundaria era Ponzi.

Pasó las hojas de nuevo, hubo algo que llamó su atención, se encontraban pedazos de **periódico** donde se anunciaban las primeras películas del castaño desde la más pequeña y simple hasta su primer gran éxito, _"Zombie Dinner Party"_. Muchos fragmentos de estos periódicos estaban anexados a las fechas donde habían sido sacados junto con fotos que el mismo periódico proporcionaba mostrando al prometedor muchacho de la nueva generación. Spencer rió, sin duda cambió mucho comparando una foto de su primera película en taquilla _"Bloody Eyes"_ y la tomada en su éxito mencionado anteriormente, pero la duda seguía en su cabeza ¿qué hacía cada segmento sobre él que había salido en el periódico sin faltar sólo uno?

En medio de esos pedazos de papel encontró algo escrito, leyó interesado.

* * *

"**Febrero 7 del 2020**

**Querido diario…**

_Me siento __**horrible**__, hace dos días murió mi amado Lorenzo. Hace tiempo que se sentía enfermo y débil, quizá la simple edad pues los loros no viven para siempre, pero era mi única compañía y en verdad lo quise muchísimo. Me __**duele **__su pérdida, siempre me acompañó y era mi amada mascota…ahora soy yo el que se siente __**enfermo**__, quizá sólo sea la depresión…_

_Pienso ir a ver la película __**"Ghosts of fatal prayer"**__ escrita, dirigida y producida por Wright. Parece que su trabajo se hace famoso, veré si puedo criticarla o algo así._

_Me siento __**cansado**__, espero no sea nada grave, te veré después._

_**Que descanse en paz mi querido Lorenzo. 2000-2020**__"_

* * *

El castaño abrió los ojos con incredulidad, la muerte de Lorenzo debió ser muy fuerte para el mayor pues él mismo sabía que tan apegado era a aquel pájaro, a su mascota, a su amigo. Sin embargo ¿por qué estaba tan interesado en su trabajo? Probablemente sólo para criticarlo horriblemente, pero algo no cuadraba, sentía que **no debía seguir**; pero al mismo tiempo los impulsos de su cuerpo para cambiar de páginas pudieron más.

Siguió hojeando, las páginas comenzaban a estar en blanco después de **Abril del 2020**, la fecha del primer gran logro en los filmes de terror y efectivamente en ésta se encontraba casi todo el periódico que hablaba sobre la película y su éxito en tan pocas horas. Después de esa fecha… nada,… blanco,… vacío. Pensó que había acabado de escribir hasta que miró letras de reojo.

* * *

"**24 de Diciembre del 2021**

**Querido diario…**

_Una víspera de navidad __**solo**__, __**de nuevo**__. Lo peor es que ayer me diagnosticaron __**Cáncer de corazón**__… podrías decir que me pueden curar pero el cáncer en este órgano es sumamente raro, __**menos del uno por ciento en diez mil personas**__… jaja, me causa gracia. ¿Será un castigo por las cosas malas en mi vida? Este cáncer ya no se puede curar, me queda __**muy poco**__ de vida…_

_Vaya, ni siquiera navidad la puedo celebrar, pero… __**está bien**__ quizá me lo merezco y sé que pronto estaré con mi amado Lorenzo otra vez. Por cierto me parece que mañana se estrena __**"Christmas Vampire"**__ ya sabes, otro film de Wright, __**tendré **__que ir a verlo._

_Probablemente sea la última vez que pueda escribirte, __**quizá no**__. Hasta entonces."_

* * *

Spencer ahogó un grito tapando su boca con horror, no tenía idea de que el director había muerto por cáncer, lo peor es que según esto, estaba solo ¡En víspera de navidad! Esto ya el recordaba al clásico cuento de los Billy's de… perdón a los **Fantasmas de Scrooge**, su primo siempre decía que no eran los fantasmas sino que eran los Billy's pero en fin. No entendía por qué decía que se lo merecía, si bien había sido malo con él pero nunca **nadie** merece tener cáncer… lo peor es que seguía al pie de la letra los trabajos del cineasta y no sabía por qué.

Siguió hojeando el libro, ya no tenía nada escrito en las siguientes fechas, nada pegado ni siquiera un pequeño rayón, seguía con esa duda, por eso no **desistió** y revisaba detalladamente cada hoja. Por fin después de un rato encontró un gran escrito que incluso abarcaba varias hojas y curiosamente estaban **arrancadas**; después de estas no había más, el menor se decidió a leer aunque solo por empezar con la fecha ya se sentía mal, **un día antes de la muerte de Ponzi.**

* * *

"**3 de Septiembre del 2022**

**Querido diario…**

_Lamento no haber escrito hasta ahora, he pensado muchas cosas y cada vez me siento más débil, incluso ahora estoy esforzándome por escribir en cama. Podrías decirme que me fuera a descansar pero simplemente tengo este impulso de escribir que __**llena mi alma**__ de nuevo, dándome unas __**últimas fuerzas**__, y te relataré lo que he estado pensando._

_Muy poca gente sabe esto, quizá __**nadie**__, pero yo tuve que trabajar desde muy pequeño para ayudar a mi madre y poder vivir con al menos lo necesario, mi padre se había ido como voluntario a la __**guerra **__puesto que daban __**pensión**__ a nuestra familia el tiempo que estuviera fuera, sin embargo él murió deteniendo así el sustento económico. Poco después mi mamá murió de __**hipotermia**__, yo logré salvarme de __**milagro **__al ser protegido por el cuerpo de quien me dio la vida. Fui a un orfanato donde comencé a tener acceso a la educación y conocí a la señorita __**Rumsfield**__, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Era mi maestra! Y sorprendentemente seguía igual de hermosa años después, pero no me gustaba estudiar, siempre me saltaba las clases y era un niño __**amargado**__ y travieso, aprendí a las malas que hay que estudiar para poder salir adelante y así me convertí en lo que fui._

_¿Por qué te cuento esto? Estuve recapitulando todo lo que hice en mi vida, preguntándome siempre si en serio merecía morir así, llegué a la conclusión de que sí. Fui principalmente el culpable de que mi madre muriera, no pude graduarme como todos los niños normales, yo me gradué de secundaria a los __**23 años **__y cometí muchos errores cuando era joven, de __**alcoholismo **__hasta __**vandalismo**__ y eso no me enorgullece. _

_**Nunca **__tuve esposa ni hijos, incluso cuando se me presentó al oportunidad ¿preguntas la razón? Pues simplemente no estaba seguro de darles la __**vida que merecían**__ y alejé aquella oportunidad a base de mal humor ganando el __**odio**__ de mucha gente, les alejaba por miedo a lastimarlos como hice con mi madre y la gente que dañé con mis adicciones. Lorenzo llegó a mi vida cuando tenía unos 30 años, lo encontré solitario como yo estaba y lo adopté._

_A causa de mi mal trato a la gente, de mi mal humor y mi __**soledad**__ mi cabello comenzó a caerse usando peluca a muy temprana edad, pero bueno no te interesan mis problemas de calvicie._

_Pensé que me merecía esta enfermedad pero ahora que lo pienso bien __**¡No!**__ ¡No me la merezco por esas cosas! ¡No fui un hombre malo! Simplemente __**inseguro**__ y con miedo de lastimar a la gente cercana ¿Acaso eso es de malvados? Por lo único que me tienen que acusar es cuando llegó __**Spencer**__ a mi vida._

_Cuando era director buscaba ayudar a los niños, que no cometieran los mismos __**errores **__que yo y en cuanto observé a aquel niño de primer año de cabellos y ojos color chocolate llamado __**Spencer Wright**__ las alertas saltaron en mi mente. Me enteré de que los padres del pequeño no le prestaban atención debido a su __**hermana menor**__, lo dejaban solo __**días y días**__ sin cuidado por el simple hecho de llevar a su hermana a torneos de karate. Spencer no tenía __**ningún amigo**__, era malo para hacerlos ya que era muy __**callado y tímido**__, aparte, su visión de la realidad era peculiar. Él quería ser cineasta de películas de terror y para __**llamar la atención**__ de los demás practicaba sus efectos especiales en la secundaria lo que obviamente lo alejó más de la vida social, lo fastidiaban y siempre observaba que se sentaba __**solo**__ en una esquina a la hora del almuerzo. Lo peor del caso es que, pocos meses después de entrar a la secundaria había muerto un __**familiar**__ suyo y seguido a esto comenzó a __**hablar solo**__, jugar solo, reír solo y por supuesto a __**estar solo**__, parecía que tenía a alguien a su lado pero a menos de que fuera un __**fantasma**__, estaba completamente solitario._

_Quizá suene __**tonto**__, pero comencé a __**hostigarlo**__ y a regañarlo por todo, castigándolo largas horas por una simple tontería pero tenía mi __**razón**__. Quería que pasara el mayor tiempo que pudiera en la escuela, no deseaba que estuviera en su hogar con unos padres que __**ni caso**__ le hacían, al menos en la escuela lo mantendría vigilado y __**seguro**__, me reflejaba en él y no quería que cometiera los mismos errores que yo o que terminara __**suicidándose**__ por depresión._

_Era mano dura con él, no quería relacionarme con el menor ya que podría desistir de mis acciones así que como todo, __**fingí que le odiaba**__ o que simplemente me era molesta su presencia para que se alejara de mí y así poder vigilarlo. Me __**alegré **__cuando entró a segundo año y consiguió personas maravillosas como __**amigos**__, a los hermanos __**Baguiati, Shanilla y Rajeev**__ respectivamente._

_Sin embargo ahora necesitaba moldear su personalidad, Wright a pesar de su corta edad era muy __**realista**__ y probablemente __**amargado**__ de la vida pues se enfadaba con facilidad, no quería que se alejara como yo de las relaciones, por lo que mi trabajo como __**bravucón**__ oficial de Wright no __**terminó**__ sino hasta que se graduó._

_Me di cuenta que se me __**pasó**__ la mano todos esos tres años cuando en la lista de honor de la preparatoria estaba el nombre de Spencer, siendo que en la secundaria __**nunca**__ le iba bien en las materias y no sacaba más de una __**B**__ o una __**C**__, entendí que la causa de esto era __**mi presencia**__. Pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? Sabía que Spencer era un alumno __**excepcional **__incluso llegué a sentirme celoso ocasionalmente y enfadado porque él mismo no sabía cómo explotar su talento y traté de hacérselo entender por las __**malas**__._

_Sé que me __**odió**__, sé que me __**odia **__y sé que me __**odiará**__ el resto de su vida por 3 años de tortura que le impartí pero… yo __**siempre **__estuve __**orgulloso**__ de él, siempre aunque mis acciones decían lo contrario, estuve orgulloso cuando a pesar de mi hostigamiento, cuando trataba de estudiar para sus exámenes parciales sacó un __**A+**__ a pesar de que no lo dejaba en paz, me sentí __**sumamente orgulloso.**__ Cuando lo vi en la lista de honor me sentí más que orgulloso y ni se diga cuando sus películas comenzaron a salir en cines pequeños hasta grandes, siempre quise __**verlo y abrazarlo**__ pero sabía que sería rechazado así que __**nunca lo hice**__._

_**Me arrepiento**__ ahora de todo lo que le hice sufrir, sé que muchas veces se molestó en demasía con mi comportamiento y nunca se explicó el por qué de eso, simplemente… Spencer Wright es como __**mi hijo**__… un niño que se parecía tanto a mí, un niño __**talentoso**__, un niño __**temperamental**__, un niño __**ignorado**__, un niño __**solitario**__…_

_Ahora que lo pienso, ¿debería llevarle esto a Spencer? ¡Sí! ¡Será una carta de explicación y disculpas! Se la llevaré __**mañana**__ a primera hora._

_Así que, Spencer, sé que te hice miserable tres años de tu vida, sé que ya tenías bastantes problemas como para que yo viniera y te aumentara más pero quiero que sepas que lo hice por tu __**bien**__, sin consultarte nada, pero yo quería hacerlo por tu bien. Tus padres __**nunca**__ se dieron cuenta de que ya había un __**talento excepcional **__aparte de tu hermana y sé que la falta de __**apoyo**__ y atención te afectó mucho, sé de cuando, a mitades de primero de secundaria, te intentaste __**suicidar**__ pero no lo hiciste, supieras el __**pavor**__ que me dio cuando por poco lo haces… _

_**Sé que me odias**__ pero a pesar de lo que puedas creer, __**yo nunca te odié**__, yo __**siempre**__, __**siempre**__ estuve __**orgulloso **__de ti y __**siempre**__ serás como un __**hijo para mí**__, __**siempre**__._

_Ahora que lo pienso…, mañana __**no podré**__ entregarle esto a Spencer jaja… espero que lo llegue a encontrar y que sepa que yo __**nunca lo odie y nunca lo odiaría**__._

_En fin, me queda __**poco**__ tiempo, probablemente esto será lo __**último**__ que escriba, fue lindo poner mis pensamientos en ti pero debo ir a visitar a Lorenzo._

_**Spencer Wright**__, quiero que sepas que __**lamento mucho**__ todo lo que hice, en verdad lo siento y quizá por eso el cielo me __**castigó**__ con esta enfermedad. Siempre estuve orgulloso de ti, cuando sacabas una película era el __**primero**__ en correr a comprar los boletos junto con Lorenzo, éramos los __**primeros**__ en verlas y así pude ver tu crecimiento tanto de persona como cineasta y por ello __**no puedo expresar cuan orgulloso estoy de ti.**_

_**Sé que me odias**__, pero que sepas que yo siempre __**te amé**__ como el __**hijo que nunca tuve**__ y espero no te moleste considerarte como mi __**propio hijo**__ ya que el orgullo que siento no es de una simple relación de maestro alumno._

_**Te quiero Spencer, y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti.**__"_

* * *

El castaño tenía su mano tapando su boca tratando de reprimir las **lágrimas** que peligraban con salir por los orbes chocolate del cineasta. Dio un resoplido tratando de calmarse pero al cerrar los ojos el agua salada no tardó en salir de forma continua, el castaño comenzó a **hipar** al compás de sus lágrimas por no querer hacer ruido y su rostro estaba ligeramente rojo por el esfuerzo.

_-Tonto, tonto, tonto, estúpido Glen…-_ menciona en un arranque de enfado aunque las lágrimas no paraban. –_Te __**odio**__ Ponzi._- susurra dando una media sonrisa observando la carta que decidiría ser para él pero que de alguna forma el ex director sabía que no llegaría hasta mañana y eso le hacía sentir** peor**. _–__**Te odio**__ es lo que dice mi mente pero mi corazón siempre quiso decir __**gracias.**__-_

Nunca odió verdaderamente al mayor, simplemente le caía mal algunas veces por el nivel de hostigamiento que llegaba a alcanzar pero siempre quiso llevarse bien con él y al saber todo esto entendió su situación, siempre estuvo **solo**, ni siquiera Spencer que aunque buena parte de su tiempo lo estuvo, **Billy Joe Cobra** llegó como un ángel para hacerle compañía y así el castaño pudo **sobrevivir su soledad,** pero Ponzi no, y aún así se sentía orgulloso del menor.

Descansó un rato de tantas emociones para finalmente llevarse el diario, echar una revisada rápida a la oficina para ver si no faltaba nada y salir de ahí hacia su hogar, la **última vez** que Spencer vería esa oficina.

En el escritorio que antes pertenecía a la persona que **más le molestó**, a la persona que **más le enfadó**, a la persona que **más odiaba**, se encontraba un papel que después de que el cineasta subió a su coche y emprendió viaje hacia su casa, voló en una brisa suave por la ventana de la oficina hasta alejarse de la vista de cualquiera y quien lo encontrara no entendería el mensaje de tan profundas palabras plasmadas en aquel papel.

**"**_**Gracias"**_

* * *

**Asjasjajds ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Los hice sentir mal? Porque mientras yo lo escribía me atacaron horriblemente mis feels y ahora tengo el corazón hecho pedazitos xDD.**

**Como dije arriba si les interesa escribiré un segundo capítulo que será la conclusión del fanfic. Quiero aclarar que esta es mi entrada como escritora en la página ya que nunca había subido nada hasta que me animé xD y normalmente yo soy amante del Ectofeature pero me interesó escribir esto y lo crean o no lo pensé y escribí todo hoy xDD.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, si vienen llorando es que cumplí mi cometido (?)**

**Aclaro que el dato del cáncer de corazón es verdadero, no me lo inventé xDD y que Spencer tiene 24 años aquí tanto Lorenzo murió a los 20 años y Ponzi –según me inventé yo(?)- muere a los 55. Oh y como la serie se estrenó en el 2013 me basé desde ahí para las fechas de los diarios,por lo que ya saben, cuando estemos en el 2022 lloren por la muerte de Glen(?).**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados, sobre todo para ver si continúo o no.**

**Soy Ozura y les deseo muy buenas noches ~.**


End file.
